l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Tikchik Tiktikchik (renau1g)
Summary Fluff Background Tikchik has little memory of his life, hence his habitual lying, his brain was scrambled by the experiments of a mad psion who had acquired his egg before the thri-kreen was born. At one time or another Tikchik has served in the Kingdom of Jade's army in their battle against the Oni, worked with the merchants based out of Bacarte, spent some time as a farmhand around Daunton, and even worked for a pirate ship that was preying on Daunton fishing vessels (and where he learned a trick or two about opening locked chest). His mind "resets" every so often, a side effect of the massive psychic trauma and re-wiring he was subjected to, but Tikchik generally tends towards the cause of good, he uses his talents for the benefit of most. Appearance and personality Age: 18 Gender: Male Height: 6'8" Weight: 204 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: A habitual liar, although he does it so often Tikchik doesn't even realize he is doing it. He has no ill intent, the thri-kreen developed it as a defensive mechanism even if he's caught the majority of the time. Usually his explanations are far-fetched that his audience can tell right away. His most common lie is about his missing arm, there are as many explanations as there are pebbles of sand on the beach. He is fairly defensive of his "clan" as Tikchik never had his own. Appearance: Hooks *Escaped from a traveling circus on Bacarte *Tikchik was separated from his birth clutch, but they may be looking for him... *His original owner may be looking for him. *The Kingdom of Jade probably doesn't look kindly on deserters, even if they didn't intentionally desert. *Some merchant or fisherman may recognize him from his time with the pirates Recent History Tikchik just arrived in Daunton and saw a most curious drow that he decided to talk to...turns out the drow was actually a dragon and he was dropped into some prison. Luckily a few new friends came to help him out and they started searching for the group's missing friend. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Health Surges per day: 7 (6 class, +1 Con) Languages Common, Thri-Kreen Feats *1st: TWF *Bonus from Ranger: Toughness *2nd: Armor Proficiency: Chainmail *4th: Armor Proficiency: Scale *5th: Heavy Blade Expertise; free *6th: Weapon Focus (Heavy Blades) *8th: Weapon Proficiency (Bastard Sword) Wishlist Equipment Total weight: 57 Carrying capacity: normal load up to 210 lb. Heavy load up to 1050 lb. Tracking money potions XP Link to xp awards here - Retired Siblyx, aka Murphy Tang *http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Siblyx%28renau1g%29 Total XP: 16500 Ministats sblock=ministatsBTikchik Tiktikchik/B Male Thri-Kreen Ranger 9 Initiative: +7, Passive Perception: 22, Passive Insight: 17, Senses: Low-light AC:24, Fort:22, Reflex:19, Will:19 HP:70/70, Bloodied:35, Surge Value:17, Surges left:7/7 Action Points: 1 Powers:color=Green Twin Strike Throw and Stab/color color=redThri-Kreen Claws Off-Hand Strike Disruptive Strike Lashing Leaves Invigorating Stride Natural Terrain Understanding/color color=grayJaws of the Wolf Snarling Wolf Stance Attacks on the Run Steadfast Amulet +2 Dwarven Drakescale Casque of Tactics /color Important Stuff: +1d6 damage on quarry target Conditions: Full sheet: http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/L4W:CS:Tikchik_Tiktikchik_(renau1g)[/sblock] Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Health: Your Con is just 13. Minor, so approved. Approval 2 Comments from Mewness: *Your speed should be 6 (natural speed for a Thri-kreen is 7) <- fixed *I'm not sure whether your RBA damage is right (depends on whether it gets the bonus from TWF, which applies to "melee weapons." I don't know whether the farbond spellblade should be considered a melee weapon when you throw it. <- not sure either, I just lowered it to err on side of caution. *Disruptive Strike should explicitly target the attacking creature, not "one creature" (otherwise you can use it to attack anybody). Also, the power is Dex-based when ranged, which would change your numbers a bit. <- fixed *Invigorating Stride has the Healing keyword. <- fixed *Snarling Wolf Stance has been changed so that the melee basic attack is an immediate reaction, not an opportunity action. <- damn errata.... fixed *In the math section, Heavy Blade Expertise should apply to your RBA (taking it to +15). <- fixed *Your number of surges is wrong in the math section (should be 7). <- fixed *Your starting wealth is wrong. You should have 3 items (up to L+1, L+0, L-1) and other stuff worth the same as a L-1 item, i.e. 3400 gp. Ignoring the three most expensive items you have, you've spent 5240 gp, which is too much. <- Whoops... I used the average wealth method.... my bad. I removed the Iron Armbands of Power and 40 gp to equal the 3400 (5240-1800-40=3400. This change affects all melee damage, reduced by 2. Everything addressed (except the iron armbands are still in your inventory. Numbers all look right, though). Approved. Status Approved for level 9 by TwoHeadsBarking and Mewness. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval